Charlotte Eva
Charlotte Eva Is a resident at Camp Half-Blood. She is one of the minor protaganists in the fanfiction, "Three Lives, Three Destiny's ". She is a Greek demigod daughter of Apollo and Natalie Eva. She is a resident in Cabin 9. She has a full twin sister called Zoe Eva (goddess). She is the best healer at Camp, male or female. History Charlotte and Zoe Eva are inseperable. They do everything together, exept one time for a quest, Zoe had to go off and save Zeus and Hera. They do everything together, even archery and medicine, their indivudual talents. Nobody has ever seen them apart from that one time for Zoe's quest. Arrival at Camp Zoe and her twin sister, Charlotte get attacked by a monster at age 7, whilst on a school trip. One of their friends turned out to be a satyr named Grover. He guides them to Camp Half-Blood which they reach their mostly unharmed. They stayed in the Hermes cabin for two nights when at their third day at Camp, during breakfast they both got claimed by Apollo. Over the next few weeks when they each tried healing and archery, two of Apollo's godly duties, Charlotte was found to be better at healing wheras Zoe was the better one at Archery. Then after Archery one day, an Aphrodite camper came up and introduced himself as Andrew Collinson, son of Aphrodite, a real jerk, was Zoe's first impression of him. He said to her that he would become her boyfriend one day, Zoe instanly objected this claim, not konwing what would happen in the future. Meeting Fran and Sam Then, when they both were eight, they were on patrol duty on Half-Blood Hill. They noticed two shadows moving, heading towards them. When the shadows reached the top of the hill. They saw that it was a boy and a girl about their age. LIttle did they know they would be best-friends within days. Birthdays When Charlotte turned twelve, Fran got her and Zoe each, a silver bow and a collection of arrows, which included, Sonic Arrows, Fart Arrows, Silver Arrows, Electric Arrows, Celestial Bronze Arrows and Imperial Gold Arrows. Over the next few weeks the trio were wrecking havoc and bringing chaos all around the Camp. Then, when Fran turned twelve Zoe and Charlotte got her a silver and gold bow for her birthday. They got Artemis and Apollo to craft it for her. They can always remember the face she had when she was saw it for the first time. It was almost alike to the one she got Zoe and Charlotte for their twelfth birthday. She got the same collection of arrow and once again choas was ensured around Camp as the trio went on a pranking spree. The Titan War and the Giant/Gaea war In the Titan war, Zoe and Charlotte were stationed on Williamsburg Bridge with their fellow siblings. They shot volley after volley at the approaching monsters. They retreated from their and went to fight with the Athena cabin. They saw Fran there, killing every monster in sight. But then after the fight they saw Fran collapse, people rushed to help her, they tried everything to wake her up but nothing couldn't. Then a few weeks later, Zoe, Charlotte and Sam were the ones standing over her when she woke up. In the war against Gaea and the Giants, Zoe and Charlotte were stationed at the medical bases, inside camp. They treated hundreds of injuries for fellow campers. By the end of this when they heard that Fran had collapsed and was in a coma once again. They healed each other and then started treating Fran. Zoe did all in her power but it was Charlotte that was the healer. Charlotte tried everything that she could think of to make her friend wake up but nothing seemed to work. Then, when Fran didn't wake up after a month everyone presumed the worst. Then came the time for the shroud burning. Everybody said a few words about how she will be missed. Then the Amphitheatre caught on fire and the flames were put out. Then Fran was there, standing in the middle of the wreckage. Charlotte darted forward with her sister and Sam, eager to see her friend that she had missed. Relationships Friends Zoe Eva Zoe Eva is Charlotte's 14 year old twin sister, a Greek daughter of Apollo. She is the best archer at both the camps combined. She shows exceptional medicene. She later becomes a goddess of Hope and Light. Zoe and Charlotte do everything together. History for what they did together, from Pranking, to Archery, to Capture the Flag. They have never been seen apart except for Zoe's quest. After this they drift apart, as Zoe has Godly duties to attend to on olympus. Zoe visits her sister alot, whenever she has time out of her busy schedule. Francesca Adams Francesca 'Fran' Adams is a 13 soon-to-be14 year old Greek daughter of Athena. She has a twin brother, Sam Adams. She has been blessed by each of the twelve Olympians, some call it a gift, but she calls it a curse. Fran first meets Charlotte when they are eight years old. It is when Fran and Sam first come across Camp Half-Blood. They quickly become friends. When Fran firsts starts to learn about her powers she is in and out of the infirmary. Charlotte helps Fran to master the art of medicine, which she is good at thanks to one of her gifts. After the Giant/Gaea war, Charlotte is one of the people who have to speak about Fran. She said how what a good camper she was, when everybody sees Fran appear out of the flames she along with Sam and Zoe ran to greet her immediately. When Zoe goes on the quest, Fran gets increasingly worried about her friend, as she is with her worst enemy, Andrew Collinson. So Charlotte is there along with Sam to comfort her. While Fran is on her quest, Charlotte goes out of her mind with worry about her freinds when she doesn't return after two months. She reads the letter Fran wrote to her and she gets left Fran's medical set and book, one of her most prized possessions. But when Tom finds her, she is shocked at how her friend is. Fran appeared so strong to her. But when Charlotte saw her like this so weak, so broken and so helpless. She was praying to all the gods that she knew that she would be fine. Category:Children of Apollo Category:Greek Demigod Category:Demigods Category:Females Category:Camp Half-Blood/SPQR Campers Category:Three Lives, Three Destiny's